


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words - Part Two

by Neroli66



Series: Picture verse [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Last of the crack fics about the Steve live pics.





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HAHA! For I am evil! Once again, totally [](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/profile)[**caarirose**](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/) and [](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/)**nyaubaby** 's fault. *coughs*

Steve wasn't sure which of the idiots he was more pissed off at, Christian or Jared.

Of all the damn fool, lame brained...Jesus, why hadn't he kept his damn mouth shut.

But no, he had to be confused and shocked and it had just popped out.

It was just, Chris' comment had been from _so_ left field and then the ache of seeing Jared and Jensen so fucking _happy_ and horny while he felt like his entire world had just tipped on it's axis...well, who could blame him for a little slip.

He should have smacked that speculative look off Jared's face; but no, he'd been more concerned dealing with the sympathy on Jen's, bad mistake.

He'd write it off as not knowing Jared all that well if it weren't for the fact that he was so god damned _pissed_ right now.

An hour of pacing and he _still_ couldn't sit and form a cohesive response to that email.

With a frustrated growl, Steve grabbed his cell phone and hit send on the first asshole that came up.

“What the hell, Christian,” he spit out as soon as he heard the pick up. “I'm supposed to _be with you_?”

“Nugh?” Oh, that's just _great_ , classic Chris hungover grunt.

“You fucking ass,” Steve yelled, a tiny victory cheer going off inside at Chris' mumbled protest over the volume. Of course, trust Chris to _still_ manage to pick the _exact_ wrong smart ass comeback.

“Least I have one..” Even with the slurred speech, Steve could hear the smirk in Chris' voice and he just snapped.

“I have an ass!” Steve ground out, voice low but still managing to override whatever stupid thing Chris was about to say next. “He's in fucking Nashville soaking his pillow with drool because he's to fucking lame to man up and not drown himself in booze.”

“What the hell, Chris,” He was not going to acknowledge that sharp intake of breath on the other end, he wasn't. “We had a plan, _your_ plan. Get me out there, show the record company that the fans want more than just your sorry self? Remember that?”

“You have an ass?” He could hear the rustle of sheets as Chris sat up, and why this sudden fixation on his ass anyway? He still didn't have an answer for that. “I'm your ass?”

Oh.

God.

Trust Kane to pick up on _that_ little tidbit.

The man has missed every god damn clue, meaningful lyric, hopeful look, crushed heart for ten years or so.

But _this_ he picks up on. Right when Steve is so not in the fucking mood to deal with this crap.

“I am considering liposuction to have it removed.”

Fuck, he wasn't drunk enough to deal with Christian Kane having an epiphany; or whatever the hell this was. Was there even enough liqueur in the state to _get_ drunk enough?

“Just, tell me one thing Chris, just one,” Steve ran his hand over his face, he could feel the anger fading with Chris' silence. Unfortunately, exhaustion and fear were taking it's place. What if he was wrong?

Hell, what if he was _right_ but Chris, being Chris, went for the duck and cover. Fuck, he wasn't even getting a 'yeah, I'll answer' grunt from Chris.

“ _Do_ you have feelings for me?”

And more silence from Chris, why was he not surprised? Disappointed yes, surprised? Not so much.

“What...how did... _sonofaBITCH_...I'm gonna kill him,”

Which in Chris speak was almost an answer; and hello wide awake Chris, goodbye groggy, half asleep and hungover. The pissed went without saying.

“No, you're not Kane,” Steve was a little impressed how level his voice sounded considering how badly he wanted to start screaming. “You're gonna answer the fucking question for once in your life.”

And more silence, Steve could actually hear the birds chirping.

“Fine,” Chris muttered, and Steve could almost see him slouch back against the headboard and fold his arms across his chest. “Yes.”

Only Kane could make what amounted to a declaration of undying love in such a pissy tone of voice. Steve wasn't really sure he cared though, not with all his limbs going numb and his chest about to explode.

“Okay,” Steve said, mostly because starting to sing the Hallelujah chorus might freak Chris out a little.

“ _OKAY_? I admit I have feelings for you and it's _okay_?”

Jesus fucking Christ on a crutch.

“ _Yes_ , okay,” God, he really wasn't drunk enough for this. “Fuck, Christian, I spend 5 years mooning over you than five years accepting that you'll never love me the way I love you and _now_ you tell me you have feelings for me? Excuse me if it takes a minute to sink in.”

Again with the birds.

He was not going to crack first, he wasn't. It was Chris' turn to respond.

“You love me?” No shit Sherlock. “Why the fuck didn't you ever _tell_ me?”

“And if I had Chris?”

Chirp, chirp.

Jesus, it's not like he was asking Chris to start sprouting sonnets here. Hell, sonnets might be easier.

“Fine, whatever,” Chris mumbled, at fucking last. “I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.”

Kill me, kill me now, and what the fuck is Chris doing quoting Barney for fuck's sake? Wait, did Christian really just use the L word?

“Are we done with the yelling yet?” Chris asked; okay, whined might be a bit closer, but Steve wasn't going to call him on it.

“Sure, next stop caring and sharing?” Steve smirked, would serve Chris right if he _did_ insist on that.

Honestly, how many times could Chris expect to make the world stop spinning before Steve fell off, actually wanting to end a fight?

“Was hoping we'd be to the make up phone sex by now.”

Oh no, oh _hell_ no.

“I am _not_ having phone sex with you before I get the real thing,” What.the.Fuck.

“Come on, Steve,” If Chris didn't stop with the sexy, husky voice he might end up rethinking the whole phone sex thing. “Didn't Jared send you that link he sent me? Do you have any _idea_ how hot you are in those pictures?”

Jesus, Chris was going to be the death of him.

“You have any idea how hot you're gonna look spread out naked on my sheets with my fingers up your ass?” Two could play that game, and from Chris' sharp intake of breath he might just have scored a direct hit.

“Fuck,” Oh yeah, Steve could get used to hearing Chris' voice sound like that. “How much are plane tickets to England?”  



End file.
